The Last Line
by FranktheCrazyDolphin5
Summary: He knew what it meant. It meant The Prophecy of Seven was still happening. It meant he was dying. It meant he needed the Seven together again, he needed to go back to the old friends he'd left so long ago. It meant it wasn't over. Not by a long-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO… yet…

A/N: Yes, this is my first story so constructive criticism only

It's been four years since the Seven parted ways. First, Percy and Annabeth fell apart, the after-math of Tartarus taking its toll on them. Annabeth, her pride getting the best of her, never admitted how much she needed comforting and Percy, the once cheerful jokester, was left with a lingering darkness just underneath the surface. After the two of them left the rest of the Seven's ties to each other soon disappeared.

Frank joined the army, quickly rising through the ranks with his leadership skills and ability to get out of tough situations. Hazel started her own mining business, becoming more successful than any other within the United States. Jason joined the air force gaining attention with his specialty in the air and the way the winds seemed to "move" for him. Leo became a mechanic, with people coming in from all over to see his amazing skills and to see if he could really pull anything from his tool belt and soon he had to start a chain of shops to satisfy the masses. Piper took a job as a judge for beauty pageants later being known as "The fine line between beauty from within and being beautiful and vain". Many of her fellow judges said she should go into to politics saying "she had a way with words." Percy finished school and became a marine biologist asked to speak for all kinds of different events because of his connection to water animals and his vast knowledge of the sea. Annabeth created an architecture company becoming the youngest and most talented architect out there being recognized from Hawaii to Oceania. The Seven of them never visited the camps let alone each other and carried on with their lives the monster killing days over. They still attracted the occasional hellhound or empousa but once the monster saw who they were dealing with they backed off, the rumors of all the things the Seven were capable of still stuck in their minds.

Now, four years later in "Repair Boy's Repair Shop" Leo was going over todays profits before collapsing in a heap on the hard concrete floor. With wide eyes he looked in the sleek surface of metal filing cabinet and saw not a man, but a skeleton. The voice of Rachel the Oracle whispered in his ear, arising old memories that were faded by age and neglect.

"An oath to keep with final breath…"

He knew what that meant. It meant The Prophecy of Seven wasn't over. It meant he was dying. It meant he needed the Seven together again, to go back to the old friends he left so long ago. It meant it wasn;t over.

Not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Percy Jackson **

**Shout out to ObessedwReading for being my first reviewer!**

**Also I dedicate this chapter to my friend for coming up with the mining company's name, Thanks Peanut!**

Miss Levesque?" The usually hard voice asked timidly. The generally joyful young woman with the gold eyes was staring straight ahead her eyes seeming to have taken on a glowing affect. The man who had just entered noticed that there seemed to be more jewels, rubies, gold nuggets, and diamonds in the bowl on his boss's desk than before. He reached out to touch but before his hand was halfway to the bowl she said-

"Stop." It came out quiet and calm but the man could sense the nervousness and threat under-lacing her voice. He retracted his hand and narrowed his eyes girl. She was only 18 with dark skin, curly frizzy hair, and gold eyes, far too young to be running a company but somehow she was. Hazel Levesque, the precious metals mining genius. At the age of 15 she approached Norman Gazren the CEO of the oldest mining company in the states asking for a job. He said no. Hazel told him he'd regret it and regret he did because no sooner than a month later her face was all over the papers, magazines, and news about how she was an underground sensation. Soon, Pluto Mining Cooperation was rising to the top and Miners Oh Miners Oh My was falling back to square one.

Now, three years later, he saw the same girl he met when he first started working here. She kept glancing through the doors and windows, she had insisted they were glass so she could the workers at all times, and nervously twisting a ruby through her fingers, an odd habit she had.

"It's almost seven Miss Levesque, go home I'll close for the night." He'd already tried multiple times to get her to let him lock up, everybody has, but she always insists she be the one to do it.

"No," the weary girl started, "I can lock up tonight, go home to your family." her voice cracked on the last word. The man nodded briskly, before striding out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOW~DO~YOU MAKE~LINE~BREAKS?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city lights reflected brightly off Hazel's gold eyes. Her breaths came out in small clouds, a sure sign that winter was coming. She kept glancing behind, lots of people called her paranoid, but she knew better. She turned down an alley wanting to be away from mortal eyes before she heard a growl. _Schist_, she thought, how had she not noticed the insanely large dog before? She crouched, trying to see if she could feel a big enough stone to launch at it. It snarled again before pouncing on top of her before she had time to roll out of the way. The beast lowered its head down slowly, as if mocking her, and before it ripped her throat out, it was thrown off her by a… flaming hammer? She swiveled her head to the side before gawking at the sight in front of her.

"Need some help, Miss Underground?" Leo's patronizing voice reached her. She could only nod mutely as he helped her up. He was still a little scrawny but he had some muscle and he had gotten taller. His hands were calloused and rough as if he spent lots of times working with metal, which he probably had.

"Leo how-"

"I'll explain everything later when we have everyone together again," he cut her off before she could finish as he picked up his hammer, "but for right now, we need to find the rest of the seven."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus**

It started out as a normal enough day for Jason, he got up, got dressed, moped around a bit while staring at a picture, and went to work. His job was to look for, identify, and if necessary eliminate any unknown objects in the sky. So as he was doing his normal job on this normal day it wasn't unordinary for the big dot that came up on his radar. What was unusual though, was when his partner Robbie, came back from checking said it was just a large plane when Jason knew for a fact it wasn't a plane. (Don't question his knowledge, he's a son of Zeus for Hades sake!) He then told Robbie he wanted to see what type of plane then sped off without waiting for an answer. His day that was going from normal to unusual got more so as he came across a large ship floating in the sky. A large ship. Floating. As his sense of normality was diminished he gaped at the Argo 2 in all its battleship glory. Sure he's seen it before but heck it's been_ four_ years.

"What' cha waiting for Sparky? A personal invitation from Boreas?" Yup, his suspicions were confirmed. Leo flaming Valdez was in front of him on the Argo 2 with… _Hazel_? He squinted, yeah that's Hazel. So Jason then motioned for Leo to steer the ship down, still too shocked and confused to speak. When they were both on the ground the first thing Jason did was stare at them. Then, with a great whoop, he tackled them to the ground laughing. He was opening his mouth to speak when Hazel stopped him.

"Don't ask him anything he'll just say," she paused for a second before continuing in a squeaky, high voice, "We need to find the rest of the Seven before I explain anything." Leo pouted.

"I do NOT sound like that!" the boy huffed. The other two just nodded their heads, pretending to agree.

"Well," Jason started, "What are we waiting for, don't we have some friends to find?"

"It's cool I already know where everyone's at."

"And that's totally not stalkerish."

**AN: The chapters will be short for a while because I want everyone together before they do anything big so as the story goes along I will try to make the chapters long just so you know.**


End file.
